criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood and Buses
"A Kid Has Had His Spine Crushed And His Life Taken Away Painfully In His School!" "Can You Catch This Student Slayer Before They Strike Agian With A Bus?" Blood And Buses 'is the 18th case of Gasterlan aswell as the last one in Bunto Gardens. ''Henry And His Father Doing Homework Together > Plot After solving their previous case, the player and Dave Kerri go to a school after getting a distress call from Angela Ralmen stating that a kid was killed. When Dave and the player get there, they find the crushed body of Henry Balhm, a student participating in Picture Day. He was apparently rammed into by a bus and the bus rammed him into a metal pole, breaking his spine as he slowly bled to death. Mid-Investigation, five people are marked as suspects: - Aaron Balhm (Victim's Father) - Angela Ralmen (Principle) - Mya McTraver (Student) - Darrell Gord (Student) - Connor Wentar (Mobster) '' '' During the investigation, Connor was arrested for assaulting students at the school and was taken into custody, raising suspicions that he was the murderer. However, after gathering the evidence, the Killer was revealed to actually be Mya McTraver, who said she didn't intend to kill Henry, but rather Connor. She said he had done some terrible things to her mom and that her mother was drIvan to suicide, leaving her and her dad to grieve. Mya swore she would get revenge. After hijacking a empty bus, she drove around the school and thought she had found Connor, when it was really Henry, who looked very similar to Connor. After ramming him into the metal pole, Mya laughed horribly until she realized it was the wrong person. After she realized, she immediatly ran away and surely enough, the principle saw the body and called the cops, thus, the investigation starting. At court, Mya showed remorse to the judge. However, he mentioned that not only had she killed someone, she stole a piece of property not belonging to her. For the previously mentioned accusations, she was sentenced to five years in prison. During the additional investigation, the two cops try finding enough evidence to arrest Connor, which they find in his apartment. What was the evidence? It was drug baggies. After arresting Connor, he escaped and took a hostage, but let her go after being shot in the leg. Soon later, the judge sentenced him to 20 years imprisonment, concluding the investigation and allowing the next Case to be played. Conclusion Victim: Henry Balhm (Rammed into by a bus which rammed him into a pole) Murder Weapon: Metal Pole Killer: Mya McTraver Motive: Accident Suspects '''Suspects: Aaron Balhm: Height: 6'0 | Age: 40 | Weight: 112 | Eyes: Green | Blood: O- | Profile: This suspect has watched "A Bone Shaking Ride" | __________________________________________________________________________________________ Angela Ralmen: Height: 5'6 | Age: 31| Weight: 132 | Eyes: Brown | Blood: A+ | Profile: This suspect has watched "A Bone Shaking Ride" and eats fish | ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Mya McTraver: Height: 4'9 | Age: 10 | Weight: 86 | Eyes: Brown | Blood: A- | Profile: This suspect has watched "A Bone Shaking Ride", eats fish, and is a student | ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Darrell Gord: Height: 5'0 | Age: 10 | Weight: 90 | Eyes: Brown | Blood: A- | Profile: This suspect has watched "A Bone Shaking Ride", eats fish, and is a student | ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Connor Wentar: Height: 6'2 | Age: 23 | Weight: 128 | Eyes: Brown | Blood: B+ | Profile: Nothing matches Attributes The Killer Has Brown Eyes The Killer Has Watched "A Bone-Shaking Ride" The Killer Eats Fish The Killer Is Female The Killer Is A Student Steps __________ Chapter 1: __________ Investigate School Parking Lot (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Disc, Victim's Glasses) Talk To Angela About What Happened (Prerequisite: Investigate School Parking Lot) Autopsy Victim's Body (Time: 18:00:00) (Result: The Killer Has Brown Eyes) Clean Bloody Disc (Result: Analyze Disc) Analyze Disc (Time: 06:00:00) (Result: The Killer Watched "A Bone Shaking Ride") Examine Victim's Glasses (Result: Fingerprints) Analyze Fingerprints (Time: 03:00:00) (New Suspect: Aaron Balhm) Talk To Aaron About His Son (Prerequisite: Anaylyze Fingerprints) (Profile Updated: Aaron Has Watched "A Bone Shaking Ride") Go To Chapter 2 (Cost: 1 Star) _________ Chapter 2: __________ Investigate School Bus (Clues: Backpack, Faded Notebook, Locked Box) Investigate Backpack (Result: Stained Paper) Collect Stained Liquid (Result: Analyze Liquid) Analyze Liquid (Time: 01:30:00) (Result: Attribute: The Killer Eats Sushi) Dust Faded Notebook (Result: New Suspects: Mya McTraver, Darrell Gord) Talk To Mya About The Victim (Result: Talk With Angela) (Profile Updated: Mya Eats Sushi And Watched "A Bone Shaking Ride") (Prerequisite: Dust Faded Notebook) Talk To Darrell About The Victim (Profile Updated: Darrell Eats Sushi) (Prerequisite: Dust Faded Notebook) Speak To Angela About Her Crush On The Victim (Profile Updated: Angela Eats Sushi And Watched "A Bone Shaking Ride") Unlock Locked Box (Result: Unlocked Box) Search Unlocked Box (Result: Gun) Analyze Gun (Result: New Suspect: Connor Wentar) Speak To Connor About Why His Gun Was On The Crime Scene (Result: Connor Doesn't Eat Sushi) (Prerequisite: Analyze Gun) Go To Chapter 3 (Cost: 1 Star) __________ Chapter 3: ___________ Investigate Classroom (Clues: Faded Note) Examine Faded Note (Result: Talk To Darrell) Confront Darrell About His Grudges Agianst The Victim (Result: Darrell Watched "A Bone Shaking Ride") Investigate Teacher's Desk (Clues: Fingerprint, Yearbook Purchases) Analyze Fingerprints (Result: Attribute: The Killer Is Female) Analyze Yearbook Purchases (Result: Attribute: The Killer Is A Student) (Profile Updated: Darrell And Mya Are Students) Take Care Of The Killer! Go To AI (Cost: 0 Stars) _____________________ Additional Investigation: ______________________ Confront Connor About Taking Drugs (Result: Investigate Connor's Apartment) Investigate Connor's Apartment (Clues: Drug Baggies) Confront Connor About Him Doing Drugs (Result: Investigate Bed) Investigate Bed (Result: Emergency Plan) Analyze Emergency Plan (Result: Talk To Angela) Talk To Angela About Connor Being Abused By Connor (Result: Arrest Connor) (Reward: 20,000 Coins) Arrest Connor (Reward: Receive Burger) Go To The Next Case! (Cost: 3 Stars) Crime Scenes School Parking Lot ||| School Bus ||| School Parking Lot Bonus Classroom ||| Teacher's Desk ||| Classroom Bonus Connor's Apartment ||| Bed ||| Connor's Apartment Bonus Trivia - This case is the first case in Gasterlan where the Killer is a kid Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases